The present invention relates to an apparatus for orientating an object mounted on a first plane with reference to a second plane, comprising a first housing attached to the second plane, a second housing rotatably mounted on the first housing around a first axis n which forms an angle B1 with a normal Z on the second plane, a third housing rotatably mounted on the second housing around a second axis L which forms an angle B2 with the first axis N.